


【信獸】Third Wish

by sakurasan



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M, 信獸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasan/pseuds/sakurasan
Summary: 團長生日快樂~看完視頻就是有種想法是，不管他們最後有沒有在一起，彼此對於彼此來說都是個特別的存在。在不在一起不重要，對自己來說，對方幸福快樂就足夠了。不管這是不是對方想要的(突然虐了orz)主唱生日那天…應該能甜起來吧。





	【信獸】Third Wish

**Author's Note:**

> 團長生日快樂~
> 
> 看完視頻就是有種想法是，不管他們最後有沒有在一起，彼此對於彼此來說都是個特別的存在。在不在一起不重要，對自己來說，對方幸福快樂就足夠了。不管這是不是對方想要的(突然虐了orz)
> 
> 主唱生日那天…應該能甜起來吧。

【Third Wish】

當以為對方停頓的一刻是為了醞釀情緒唱接下來的一段時，毫無準備的，一句帶著笑意的『Happy Birthday to you』傳入耳中。

嚴肅專注的表情瞬間破功，露出了一如以往寵溺又無奈的笑容看向地方。

這麼多年了，陳信宏在他心中的印象還是如此的調皮。  
時間讓他們有所改變，有些東西卻一直始終如一。

陳信宏跟他說，讓他許三個願望，第三個願望放在心裡，然後讓他們用念力幫忙達成。  
他笑著開了個玩笑，然後閉起雙眼假裝許著他的第三個願望。

他的第三個願望，其實一直都從缺。  
他不知道應該許下甚麼願望，他害怕希望過後得到的是沒有實現的失望。  
沒有希望過，就不會有所謂的失望，更不會有最後的絕望。  
他曾經相信命運，到最後卻開始想，也許有的只是自己每一步的選擇所帶來的結果。  
好的就是努力的成果和幸運，壞的就是所謂的天意命運。

他笑著，直到演唱會的完結，直到回程的飛機上。  
他還是對坐飛機這件事上有點害怕有點緊張，坐在座椅上看著前排的陳信宏，然後閉上眼睛，手輕輕握著座椅把手。  
在飛機起飛的那一刻，他想到了某一年的活動上，同樣是差不多快要到他生日的時分，主持人讓他把預備好的那個帶有甜酸咸苦辣的蛋糕分給他的團員們。  
他把甜的給了石頭，還因此得到了某主唱帶著酸味的話語。然後他把辣的給了陳信宏，笑著說因為對方唱歌時的表演和喜歡辣妹的關係所以把辣的給了對方。

想著想著他忍不住笑了。  
他覺得好像每一個有陳信宏的時刻都是如此的難忘深刻。  
陳信宏曾經說過，想要跟17歲的自己說不要錯過他。  
那麼他想說，他也是。  
如果人生從來一次，他也希望不要錯過對方。要跟對方再次的相遇相識，一起走著以後的每一段路。

陳信宏對他來說，有種特別的存在意義。  
誰也沒有辦法取代，也不可能取代。

他想，他找到了他的第三個願望了。  
他在心裡默默的念著，然後決定要努力實現這個不能說出口的願望。

你總是希望我能幸福快樂，那麼我也想你能幸福快樂。

這個願望，會實現的對吧？

對吧。


End file.
